POTC: The mermaids sword
by LittlePinkAlien
Summary: CONTAINS ONE THING OF DMC: THE COMPASS Jack, Elizabeth and Will go on a new adventure, and meet some new monsters: Mermaids. PLEASE REMEMBER I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT ENGLISH!
1. Chapter 1 Hidden land

**Pirates of the caribbean: The mermaids sword.**

**I don't own anything exept the mermaids! **

Elizabeth slowly walked from the left to the right.

'Jack, I thought you said there was land right there?'

'Yes! There was! I think it just… dissapeared!' Jack smiled.

'I don't think this is funny.'

'Well… I do.' Jack walked to his cabin and looked at the map.

'And I was right, there must be land here!'

Elizabeth was confused.

'Well, I can't see any land!' she walked to the table and looked at the map.

'I think I see something!' Elizabeth pointed at the colour of the land, that was much different then the other islands on the map.

'This colour is darker, and darker means deeper, darling.' Jack

'So… it's under us!' Elizabeth said.

'Mr. Gibbs!' Jack shouted.

'Yes captain?' Gibbs was there in a second.

'The lady claims land is ''under'' us.'

'Wait a minute! The land is under us!' Jack ran to the right of the deck and threw the undead monkey in the sea.

'Swim undead monkey! Swim!' The undead monkey didn't react and tried to climb on the ship.

Jack tried to do everything, but nothing seemed to work. He threw pirates of the ship and the pirates tried to swim but it was to deep. He threw the undead monkey off the ship, but… he just did that for the fun.

'What now?' Jack walked to Will.

'Do you have an idea?' He asked.

'Yes I have.' Will said, he took a rope and walked to the tight of the ship.

'I will swim.' he said.

'That's what I like! You will kill yourself for me' Will looked at Jack. Jack smiled.

'Hold the rope!' Will yelled to the crew.

The crew held the rope and Will dove into the sea. Seconds became minutes. I was clear that Will was dead. At least… that's what everyone thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Bloody mermaids

Will opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were five beautifull girls smiling at him.

'Hello Will.' One of them said.

'How do you-' he couldn't end his senctence.

'You are at the place you were searching for.' Will stood up and looked around. He realized he was in the sea.

'Where am i?' he asked staring at the walls.

'You are in Ycudemi' Will looked at the girl who answered he saw that these girls were not humans, they had a slightly blue skin and purple eyes.

'You are not humans are you?' he asked.

'Don't you know what race we are?' A girl walked around Will.

'No.' Will answered.

'Mermaids, we are mermaids and I guess you want to have our sword?'

'I don't know…'

'Yes you do!' A voice came through the big stone room.

A large man walked upon the girls.

'You did your job.' he said, Will looked confused.

'What jo-'

'You are Will Turner, and you sail on the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow.'

'-Captain- Jack Sparrow' Will knew this man wasn't any good.

'Jack Sparrow wants this sword called: ''The mermaids sword'' and I own it.'

Will wanted to run, but he couldn't escape.

'May I go back?' he asked.

'And why do you want to go back?'

'I just want to.'

'You can go away, but you must do one thing!' The man laughed.

'What?' Will asked.

The man called some girls who walked to Will and turned his shirt up.

'What is this?' He was scared of what would come.

The man took his staff and spoke in some weird language, the bottom of the staff lighted up and the man hitted Will with the staff. Will felt some terrible pain.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' he fainted.

'Will! My friend!' Jack smiled.

'Will, are you ok?' Elizabeth watched Will coughing.

'Where am i?' he asked in pain.

'The Black Pearl, did you have too much rum?' Jack was serious.

'No i-' Jack was shocked.

'What on earth is this!'

'What is what…' then Will remembered, the mermaids.

'It's nothing…' he answered.

'It's a mermaids mark!' Gibbs walked to Will.

'Bloody hell!' Jack started to jump and run around, then he ran over a rope, and fell.

'How did they look? I heard they are monsters.' Pintel started.

'They are really pretty.' Will said. 'They are monsters on the inside though.

'What happens when I have this mark?' Will asked with worries.

'You will…' Gibbs sighted. 'They will find us and try to kill us, and you wont recognize them!'

'So our only help, can't help us?' Jack asked.

'That's exactly what I'm trying to say.'

'No! Imagine that we will get crew and one of those bloody mermaids will come on our ship!' Jack ran into his cabin and took some bandage.

'How will this go away?' Jack asked in shock.

'You must stab him with ''The mermaids sword''… OR kill a mermaid after you fell in love with her.'

'Forget the last one, none of us will fall in love with a mermaid!' a crewmember shouted.

'Sorry, this only counts for Will.' Gibbs explained.

'So… that means I will need to find the sword.' Will said, after he broke up with Elizabeth about some problems that they both weren't in love Will decieded not try to fall in love anymore. Elizabeth looked at Will, she wasn't in love anymore but still felt the pain.

'We wont go anywhere where we can get crew anymore!' Jack seemed to be really scared.

'Jack's a chicken!' Cottons bird yelled.

'That was the last… err… mean thing that bird said!' Jack yelled back.

'Jack, please, we are all scared.' Elizabeth said.

'Yes, I mean, what could a mermaid do! They are so… pretty.' Ragetti laughed.

Will walked to Ragetti and pulled his shirt up.

'This!' Will saw it became a wound.

'What is this mr. Gibbs?' Jack calmed down.

'This means we will get attacked soon.' Gibbs explained.

'Why don't I just kill myself right now?' Jack sighted.

'Isn't there something we can do?' Elizabeth looked at the crew.

'We can kill everyone who comes on the ship!' Ragetti said.

'No, we will just sail and we wont go to land anymore.'


	3. Chapter 3 Isare

A month passed. They didn't go to land all the time and they were almost out of food.

'Let's go to land to buy some food.' It seemed they forgot the whole mermaid-thing.

'I'll stay here' Elizabeth said and everyone leaved the ship exept Elizabeth.

'Are you coming Elizabeth?' Will asked.

'I think somethings wrong.' she answered.

'Come when you feel to come.' Will walked away.

'You were right.' Elizabeth turned around a stood before a girl.

'Who are you?'

'Kashmara' The girl said. 'And don't worry you will not drown.'

Elizabeth started to run but the girl came after her. She was too late and the girl pushed Elizabeth over the border.

'We've got everything' Jack walked with fruit in his hands to the ship. Will was already there.

'Where's Elizabeth!' he shouted.

'Mrs. Swann is gone!' Gibbs yelled.

Will ran to the middle of the deck and fell. He stood up and saw the wound.

'Mermaid!' he ran to the others. 'It was a mermaid!'

'Mermaid?' Jack started to remember everything.

'Bloody hell!' He started running again.

'The mermaid is gone, with Elizabeth, Jack.' Will said.

'You're right, but I have an idea!' Jack walked to the crew.

'Put me on the first island you see, and the mermaids will come to me.'

'And how will that work?'

'While I'm there, those bloody mermaids wont be in their pretty castle!' everyone understood and thought it was a good idea.

'So when you're there… we will go to the castle?'

'Yes, after a day or two, Savvy?' Everyone looked confused.

'Ok, great, drop me on that island!'

And so they dropped Jack on the island, and left.

'I'm not sure about Jack's idea.' Elizabeth said to Will.

Will nodded.

'You know, I have been thinking.' Elizabeth looked at Will.

'And my thoughts were about us…' she sighted.

'Us? You mean ''us'' in a relationship us?'

Elizabeth nodded.

'You still love me?'

'That's the problem, no I don't. But I miss you'

'So why have you been thinking then?' Will seemed to be angry.

'Don't be mad at me. I just don't want to feel the pain.'

'We can't be together Elizabeth, that's the point, we don't love eachother.'

Then he walked away.

Elizabeth sat there, wondering why she missed him so much. She stood up and walked slowly to Jack's cabin. There it was, the compass. She walked to the table and took it.

'You're going to help me' she said and smiled.

Jack walked out of the sea.

'Wait a minute…' he stopped.

'No! I forgot the rum!'

'I have rum' A voice said.

Jack turned around and saw a beautifull girl.

'And who are you?' Jack asked.

'Isare, and you are Jack Sparrow.'

'-Captain- Jack Sparrow.' Jack added.

'Mind to join me on this island?' the girl stroke her hand on Jack's cheek.

Jack smiled.

'Why not.'

'I made a fire.' she said.

'And you have rum.' Jack walked to the fire.

Then they talked for some hours.

'I love you, Jack.' The girl smiled.

The girl turned and was now sitting on Jack, she kissed him.

'Do you mind if we stand up, love?' Jack asked.

They stood up. Jack kissed Isare but Isare started running in the sea.

'Come and get me.'

Jack ran to her and kissed her. Isare was holding Jack tight and walked backwards.

Then she came to a deep part.

'I'm sorry Jack.' Jack looked into Isare's eyes.

'What do you me-'

Suddenly Jack was sinking, with Isare.

'What is this?'

'This is my task.' The girl said, then they dissapeared underwater.

Elizabeth walked to the middle of the deck, so she could exactly see where the compass would point to.

She sighted. 'Here we go.'

The compass started turning, and now it pointed to one direction.

'Let's see.' she looked at that direction, but no Will. Nothing… only sea.

'You want that the thing you want most is on this ship, don't you Miss Swann?'

Elizabeth turned around and looked at the face of Gibbs.

'Yes, I do.' She answered.

'Maybe the thing that's in that direction, is even better then what's on this ship.' Gibbs looked in the direction.

'Don't worry Miss Swann.' he smiled. 'You will find it.'


	4. Chapter 4 Tears

Jack opened his eyes for a bit.

'Elizabeth what are you doing here? I had this crazy dream.'

'Jack, open your eyes more.'

'Your voice has changed Elizabeth.'

'Open your eyes Jack!' Now he listened and opened his eyes more.

'Oh bugger' he said when he looked at six mermaids and one big man.

'Throw him in the jail, I don't think we need him for something.'

'Wait a minute, am I in the castle where ''The mermaids sword'' is?'

'Yes you are.' The big man answered.

'Great, that's all I needed to know.'

Three mermaids were holding him and took him into a hallway.

'I'm sorry girls.' Jack said and he kicked one of them, the girl didn't move.

'KRAAAAAAAAGH!' The girl opened her mouth and showed her teeth, her teeth were so large, now he knew what Will ment with beauty on the outside monster on the inside.

'Bloody hell!' He said.

Then, the mermaids stopped and threw him in a room with stone bars.

It was night, Elizabeth walked to Gibbs, who was cleaning a border.

'Gibbs?'

'Yes miss Swann.' He said.

'You know what I want most, don't you?'

'Actually, yes I do.' He answered.

'Please tell me what that is.'

'I'm sorry miss, I can't tell you.'

Elizabeth sighted.

'Why not?'

'Because you need to discover yourself.'

'How do you know what I want most.'

'Miss Swann, I know you for a long time, and there's only one thing in that direction that you can want most.'

Elizabeth walked away.

'Jack!'

Jack woke up.

'Jack!'

'Who are y-' He saw Isare.

'Get away!' He said.

'No, I'm going to free you.'  
'And how will you do that?'

'With this' She showed him her necklace.

'What is that?'

'A key, now if you let me.'

She walked to the door and opened him.

'Thank you, love.'

He walked out of the room and started kissing Isare.

'Jack no, please, they will kill me if they see me.'

Jack stopped.

'Run, Jack.'

He ran away. When he reached another hallway she heard voices.

'Damn you Isare!'

'Please no!'

'You are not worth to live.'

'No please, no!'

'You know we would know what you did someday.'

'Please don't, please!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Jack heard footsteps going away.

Then he turned around and saw Isare, dead.

He felt a tear on his cheek. What? A tear? Was THE captain Jack Sparrow crying? He didn't understand, he never cried since he was thirteen. Maybe she was the one. Or maybe it was just the sound of how she was killed, or the picture of her lying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, the picture that kept flying through his head, remembering her smile.

He walked to her body and fell on his knees.

'Isare…' he whispered.

Then he saw her necklace, he took it and looked at the stone, the beautifull blue stone, just like Isare herself.

'I will always remember you' a tear fell on her forehead.

He moved his hand to her cheek and stroke it.

Then he ran into another hallway, he saw doors, stairs, everything, but something told him, he should ran the hallway without going right, left, up, or down. And there he was, in a big room with in the middle, a sword.

He walked to it, but before he knew it, ten mermaids were running to him.

'Go away!' He said, but they didn't listen. Then he saw Isare's necklace.

'That's it!' He took Isare's necklace and threw it to the middle of the mermaids.

The necklace started glowing and ten streams of light came out of it, and those ten streams hitted all the mermaids.

'It's the necklace that has the power.'

Now he had the time, he ran to the sword, and took it. He saw that mermaids were surrounding him.

He moved his sword up.

'Back off!' He shouted. Then he slashed one of the mermaids.

'I said back off!' now they listened.

'Ok… I will slash all of you, if you don't tell me how to get out of this bloody castle.'

One of the mermaids, that was absolutely the youngest, was scared and walked to Jack.

'With this.' she said and she gave him a bracelet.

'This was the day, you almost caught Captain Jack Spar-' And he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 I'm coming Isare!

Elizabeth looked at the sea, it was so beautifull. Then she saw a hat.

'That hat looks familiar…' She looked closer and saw Jack's head popping out of the water.

'Men overboard!' she shouted.

Will ran to Elizabeth.

'What's happening?'

'Jack's in the water' she answered.

'Didn't we leave him on that island?'

'Yes we did.'

They helped Jack on the ship.

'Jack?'

'Yes Mr. Gibbs?' Jack walked to his cabin and Gibbs followed him.

'Did you cry?' he asked.

'Err… Well… No!' He tried to smile.

'As someone who knows you pretty long I can see that your lying.'

'Isare…' Jack sighted.

'What? Who's isa-' then he saw the necklace.

'Where did you get this?' he asked with a face full of horror.

'It's from Isare.'

'And is Isare a mermaid?'

'No… Yes she is! Have a problem with that? Because Isare is dead! She can't kill me anymore, actually, they killed Isare because she helped me!' Jack walked into his Cabin and slammed the door in Gibbs face.

Gibbs looked at the necklace.

'He was in love. And she was to.'

Then Gibbs saw a sword, lying on the deck.

'Wait a minute… it's ''The mermaids sword''!'

Everyone heard that and ran to Gibbs.

'What did you say?' Elizabeth asked.

'This is the mermaids sword miss Swann.' he answered.

Elizabeth ran back to Will, who was in terrible pain, the wound became bigger since he got it. And Will was doomed to die if they didn't do something.

'Jack!' Jack didn't answer.

Elizabeth walked to the door of the cabin and tried to open it, it was locked.

'What is wrong with him?' she asked.

'He said something about Isare… and mermaid.' Gibbs walked to Elizabeth.

'Go away, I have a idea.' she said.

'Jack? Jack please come.' She heard footsteps.

'You're not Isare.' Jack stood by the door.  
'Yes, I'm not Isare, but please come and help us, I beg you.' Jack decieded to come.

'Why did I have to come?' he asked.

'Look at him, he will die soon if we don't do anything.' she pointed at Will.

'Ok, I'll stab 'im' he took the sword and moved it up.

_Jack, I will wait untill you're here. _

'I'm coming Isare! Just wait a few more minutes!'

The whole crew watched in horror while Jack turned the sword around, moved the sword backwards and then stabbed himself. He was now lying there.

'Jack!' Elizabeth took the sword and threw it to the crew, who catched it.

'Jack, please answer me.' But he didn't.

Gibbs ran to the almost crying Elizabeth, and his captain, Jack Sparrow.

'He… he's dead.'


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

'Jack…' Will walked to Elizabeth.

'We are way to far from land… we can't bury him.' Gibbs explained.

'Then… how will… how will we do it?' Elizabeth asked, while she was still crying.

'A chest, with candles and things he liked in it… we will put him in the sea… and he will have what he wanted.'

A hour later Jack was lying in a chest, with candles around him.

'Goodbye…' Elizabeth sighted. And they pushed the chest in the water.

'Wait!' Gibbs showed Isare's necklace.

'This is the most important thing to Jack. Put it in!' And so, they did, and Jack was now with Isare.

'Why is the necklace glowing?' Will asked.

'What do you mean?' Gibbs asked.

'Isare's necklace, its glowing!'

'I think he's with Isare now…'

'_Jack, you came. '_

'_Yes I did, love.'_

'_But, there's a problem.'_

'_What are you talkin' about?'_

'_You came to fast. '_

'_You can choose, Jack.'_

'_Isare love, you know I want to be with you.' _

'_Choose, you can either be with me, leave everything behind, and I will not love you. Or you can go back, and I will wait for you.' _

'_I can't leave you Isare.' _

'_That's the thing I hate about you! You don't care about others!'_

'_Well… I think I'm going back then…' _

'_Good choice Jack…' _

'_When will I go back?' _

'_Maybe in a minute, maybe in four days…the thing is, you have chosen.' _

Elizabeth looked at the sea, and remembered the man with the name Jack Sparrow. A tear covered her sight, and she started singing.

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. '

She stopped crying.

'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.'

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew it was Will. She felt so warm now.

'Don't cry' he said.

'You…' he didn't know what to say.

'Will, i… I do love you. The compass showed me nothing, because… because I wanted love.'

Elizabeth turned around.

'I love you, and I want you back.'

She moved her head to his shoulder. And there they stood, in the night, and felt what they felt before. They kissed, but it didn't last long, Will saw a figure in the shadows.

'Show yourself!' Will said.

'Come on Will, you know me.'


	7. Chapter 7 Sealed

'Come out!' Will's voice sounded angry.

'Or what?'

'Then I'll…' He couldn't end his sentence, because the figure came out of the shadows.

'Oh my god…' Will smiled.

'Jack!' Elizabeth ran to Jack and hugged him.

'This is unusual for me love.' Jack said.

Elizabeth stopped right after jack said that.

'But… wait a minute.. you're dead!'

'I'm back, I could choose, or I would stay with Isare and she wouldn't love me, or I would go back and die normally, or get killed, If I kill myself… then she will not love me.'

They understood.

'Now, must we call the crew?'

'No, let them sleep and I will shock them tomorrow.' Jack laughed and walked into his cabin.

Elizabeth hugged Will.

'I love you Will…'

'I love you to, and… I didn't want to be with you anymore because of the fear of you being killed, and then my heart would break.'

'I had the same, Will, but we can't live like that, we just have to accept that we love eachother.'

They kissed, and later they sealed their love with a wedding ring.

Jack was still sad about Isare and thought about her all the time, but one thing kept him from being sick about her and being really sad. The necklace…

THE END


End file.
